


Want to Take You Higher

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Military Uniforms, Multi, Overstimulation, Past Adashi - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shiro and Keith have a special moment so they get a special tag, Spitroasting, Uniform Kink, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Shiro is waiting for Keith on the bridge when Matt comes to say hello.  Keith finds them in a compromising looking position, which accidentally opens up a new world of possibilities.Written for Kinktober Day 4 - Spitroasing





	Want to Take You Higher

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I finished this late, so it is utterly unbeta'd. Oops. I'll fix it up later, but for now just enjoy.

Atlas was beautiful.

Shiro was biased, yes. But in this case, he was right. The ship was beautiful. A marvel of engineering, the melding of the most brilliant minds on Earth working together for the common cause of their mutual survival and expansion. Then it was combined with Altean magic, changing the beautiful ship into a gorgeous, intuitive, adaptive being in much the way the lions were.

Right now, the bridge was totally empty. In the future, there would never be a time someone wasn't here. They would have rotating staff as they traveled the galaxy, so everyone could get time to sleep and relax without worrying about being called at any moment. But as long as they were still on Earth, there was no need for a constant staff. Everyone had gone home for the night.

Except for Shiro.

The other paladins had finished their own training late, due to a new and devious program Krolia had put together. She'd refused to let them go until they had it down to an art. Keith had backed her decision, to the annoyance of the rest. Shiro had originally been in the Yellow Lion to watch (because Hunk tolerated his back seat driving the best, especially when it gave him hints how to beat the scenario). But eventually he'd gotten bored of the repetition, and excused himself to watch from inside Atlas' bridge instead.

In the back of his mind, the bond hummed. Atlas was constantly growing and changing, and observing the paladin and lions bonding seemed to be giving his own ship ideas. Shiro was content to let Atlas explore what their bond could be. What they had was totally new and unique, and he didn't want to guide it with his own past experience. It was fascinating to see how this connection would grow, and how it would be similar and different from the lions.

All that lead to Shiro standing in the low lights of the bridge, hands on the console, and his chest puffed out with pride. For now he was alone, though he knew Keith would come here after.

For the first time, Shiro had the ship all to himself in private.

Which meant one thing.

"Space," he said. "The final frontier. These are the voyages of the IGF Atlas. Its life-long mission: to protect defenseless worlds. To seek out new life and new threats. To boldly go where no Earth crew has gone before."

His voice rang in the empty bridge.

So did the slow clapping behind him. "Very inspiring, Captain."

Shiro jolted and whirled around, his heart in his throat. His prosthetic arm came up defensively, palm and fingers flat in preparation to strike.

But the only person there was Matt Holt. He leaned against the doorway into the bridge, openly smirking at Shiro. Despite the reaction, he didn't stop his clapping.

Sighing, Shiro shook his head, but he couldn't help a smile. Despite the teasing, it was still damn good to see Matt. "Hey. I heard you got in yesterday."

"Yup." Matt stepped over and leaned against the console next to Shiro, turning so he was facing the door with his arms crossed. The room was still mostly dark, but the various lights from electronics and the spillover from the hallway still lit him up.

Three years had changed Matt once again. He'd filled out again, and shot up several more inches. He must not have had much use for a barber, because his hair was long enough to hang in a shaggy ponytail to his shoulder blades.

He looked good. It must have been a hell of a shock for his poor mother, who hadn't even seen the in between stage. But good.

A thought struck.

"Huh."

Matt glanced over, one brow up. "What?"

"You're older than me now."

Pausing, Matt considered that. Then he cracked a smile. "Oh, shit. I am, aren't I? That's- that's really weird. Interesting, but weird." He tilted his head and looked Shiro up and down. "I look it, too. The hair looks good on you. The little bit of white made you look older, but having the whole head one color brings you back. You look good."

Shiro's cheeks heated, threatening a blush. He cleared his throat and nodded, trying not to let the words affect him. "Thanks. You too."

But damn Matt's sharp eyes, because his brows rose, clearly scenting Shiro's embarrassment. "Oh, no, you don't get to play at being shy, Shirogane. Just because it's been a few years doesn't mean I don't remember you prancing around the desert in a leather jacket and pushing back your bangs. You knew exactly what you were doing to everyone."

Well, yes, Matt wasn't wrong. But Shiro felt so far removed from that man. He'd been so young, barely out of his teenage years and luxuriating in what a smile and a coy look could get him. He'd never cheated on Adam, and never been tempted to, but it had been fun to fluster his fellow officers.

"Actually, I wore the long sleeves to cover the wrist stims." Shiro held up his left hand and tapped where they used to rest. "Less questions that way. That was also years ago, and before- well, everything."

Matt turned to face him properly, then stepped in closer. Before he'd been at a familiar but respectful distance, but now he was very clearly in Shiro's personal space. "You really can't believe that you don't look good anymore." He reached out and adjusted Shiro's collar for him, smiling when Shiro's breath caught. "Especially when you're strutting around in the full Captain uniform. I'd be shocked if you didn't have every eye in the ship on you."

"Don't be absurd." Shiro rolled his eyes, but didn't step back. Instead he tilted his head up, giving Matt better access to fix his uniform. The bare brush of fingers against his neck sent sparks through him.

Which was beyond pathetic. It had been far too long, and now even basic physical contact left him flustered.

Matt only scoffed. "And if I followed you working with those MFE pilots? The bridge? Your little crew? You know they all have stars in their eyes for you."

Meeting his eyes, Shiro snorted. "I didn't know Iverson felt that way about me. Or your father."

Finally pausing, Matt huffed. "Fine, maybe not them. Or maybe yes them, who knows."

"Maybe your parents will invite me to swing with them."

The warm, smug look finally cracked. Matt ducked his head and screwed up his face. "Oh, eugh! No, no, I take it all back. No one on the bridge thinks you're attractive, whatever, fine. It's a lie, but how dare you make me think about my parents swinging."

Shiro laughed and patted Matt on the shoulder. "You brought it up." Then, just to be an ass, he smirked. "I think I mentioned before that your father is a silver fox anyway."

"You promised never to say that again!"

"No, you demanded I promise, which I never did."

Matt finally picked his head up, cheeks flushed with a mixture of disgust and humor. "You're a cruel man, Shirogane." Then he reached up and pushed his fingers through Shiro's bangs, pushing them away from his face. "Besides, you can't go around calling people silver foxes anymore."

"Well, I suppose that one is true. At least the silver part." Shiro's eyes slid closed, enjoying the heat of Matt's palm, before he started to pull back.

Only for a shadow to block out some of the light from the hallway.

In the door frame, Keith froze. His eyes went wide as he looked from one to the other.

They had to make quite the sight, too. Matt was barely half a foot from Shiro, with the fingers of one hand in his hair. Shiro's arm was on Matt's shoulder still, and he was practically leaning into the touch.

"Oh, Keith," Shiro breathed, wincing. This wasn't the way he'd have liked Keith to see him in. Even if nothing was happening, it had to be incredibly awkward for Keith to walk in on this. "Sorry, we were having a weird conversation. Training all done?"

But Matt spoke up before Keith could reply. "Shiro thinks he's not attractive. What the hell have you been doing this whole time?"

Keith opened his mouth. Closed it. Blinked rapidly. "You think-" His eyes snapped to Shiro like magnets, but then he frowned at Matt. "I mean, that's weird, but why are you getting mad at me about it?"

Matt scoffed, sounding furious. "Who else's job is it to help with that?"

Keith bristled and gestured between them both. "Yours, apparently."

"I'm not his damn boyfriend!"

Both of them froze. Shiro's eyes darted to Keith, gauging for his reaction. Keith continued to stare at Matt, eyes wide now and looking totally baffled.

Shiro finally pulled Matt's hands off his head and dropped it. "First of all, my opinion of myself isn't yours to shout out at everyone who walks by, Matt," he said, voice short and clipped. "Secondly, Keith is my friend. He's not my boyfriend."

There was a flash of something dark behind Keith's eyes as he set his jaw, but he nodded his agreement.

Matt swallowed hard, looking between him both. "You're not? Did you break up?"

"We were never together, Matt. What brought this on?"

Throwing up his hands, Matt shrugged. "You both! Always touching and practically snuggled up on each other. Hell, you're practically co-dependent. When I saw you guys together after the Blitz, I thought you were going to make out right then and there. I figured you got together sometimes after the Voltron stuff started."

Shiro's brain short circuited.

Matt knew him. Knew them both. Had for literally years. And he'd thought they were dating.

All this time, Shiro had assumed his feelings were well and truly buried. No one commented, no one teased, and Keith had certainly never realized.

Yet here Matt was, not only pulling that belief out from under Shiro, but doing so in front of Keith.

"That's not how it is," Shiro said. He drew himself up, deepened his voice, tried anything if it would get Matt to back off and say it was a prank or a silly mistake.

But Matt crinkled his nose. "Is it a fraternization thing? 'Cause I'm pretty sure no one will care, and you two can't be any more emotionally compromised than you already are."

Keith finally stepped in and closed the door to the hallway. As soon as Shiro registered how dark it was, the lights flickered on, still leaving them in comfortable shadow but clearly showing where everyone was and what they were doing. "Nothing like that. Enough, already."

Bitterness welled in Shiro, dark and cloying, ugly in ways he tried to hide. "Keith has said he thinks of me like a brother."

The wording could have been better, but Shiro couldn't himself to claim he felt the same way. Not with Matt's nose for bullshit in the room. He'd rather an awkward sentence then to be told he was a liar right in front of Keith.

But maybe it didn't matter, because Keith's arms dropped to his side. His expression cracked, showing an unusual vulnerability behind it.

Before he could speak, Matt crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "That was supposed to be brotherly? Sure, okay. You're both such only children if you think that."

Keith's cheeks went pink, and he clenched his fists like he was holding himself back. "Matt, just shut up."

That… wasn't the reaction of someone being prodded about their sibling-esque feelings. That was guilt. Being called out on a lie.

Shiro knew, because i was exactly how he felt.

Hope, long smothered, flickered back to life.

"Keith?"

Flinching, Keith ducked his head. "You better learn to hide, Holt."

"Eh," Matt said, shrugging. He glanced at Shiro, his smile slowly growing. "I'll take my chances."

Shiro stepped forward, half blocking Matt from Keith with his bulk. His head was too light, like he was about to topple over, and his heart pounded in his chest. "Keith. Is what Matt saying true?"

There was a tiny jerk of a nod. Keith didn't even look up, locked into place like he expected Shiro to try and push him away.

As if that would ever happen. As if Shiro could even contemplate it. Even if he didn't see Keith that way, it would take so much more to break them.

That thought warmed Shiro, strengthening him as he took another step forward. "How long?"

"Since I piloted the Black Lion for the first time."

Not an old crush on his mentor, then. No, this was new, from the first moments they could be equal.

Shiro covered his mouth with his hand and swallowed hard. "Not as long for me, I'm afraid, but understand." When Keith looked up, eyes wide, Shiro smiled and put a hand on his arm. "I didn't know until you came back with your mother, but it was there before. That just made he reevaluate."

"You-" Keith swallowed hard. He looked at Shiro like he'd made the sun rise early. "Really?"

"No, I made it up just now." Shiro kept his expression neutral, except for one raised brow. "Is that not a funny joke?"

Keith punched him in the side with surprising force. "Jerk." But a smile bloomed over his face. "You're serious, though? This is romantic. Not anything else."

Well, there was one good answer for that.

Shiro took hold of Keith's jaw and kissed him.

It was short and chaste, the press of lips before Shiro pulled away. Keith didn't have time to reciprocate, only gasping into Shiro's mouth.

Then Keith grabbed Shiro by the front of the uniform and yanked him down into a opened mouthed, furious kiss.

Shiro melted into the touch, running his thumb along Keith's cheekbone. The kiss was rough and messy, but there wasn't just passion and lust behind it. There were long buried feelings - love.

"Well, that's sweet." Matt said, suddenly right behind Shiro.

Jumping, Shiro pulled himself away with a wet smack of lips and turned around, eyes wide. "Matt!"

"Hey, if I got you guys together, I think I should at least be allowed to watch, yeah?" Matt grinned, clearly only half teasing. "Especially if there's a show to be had. All those pent up emotions years in the making."

Keith stiffened, but Shiro knew Matt well enough to know what this was. It was a joke if they wanted it to be a joke. But if they were willing…

"That's up to Keith," Shiro replied. He turned his curious gaze to Keith, head tilted. "How do you feel about this. Did you want to take this slowly?"

Keith's mouth fell open. But despite that, his grip on Shiro's uniform didn't loosen. If anything, he pulled him in closer. "I didn't think about it at all, actually. I never thought- I didn't think I'd get this far. And if I did, I would have thought you were…" He trailed off.

"Vanilla?" Shiro drawled, his brows up. "Keith. I taught you how to fly off cliffs. You really thought so?"

"…You taught him to what?"

Keith ignored Matt completely and shrugged. "Well, no. I would have guessed you'd be adventurous. But you've always been kind of proper and particular, too. So, I wouldn't have guessed your reaction to my confessing was to, I dunno, fuck me in front of Matt."

Before Shiro could reply, Matt burst out laughing. "Oh, man. I forgot how much Shiro must have kept from you back in the day."

"Matt."

Ignoring him, Matt threw an arm over Shiro. "This one and his boy had a reputation. So you're wrong on two counts. First of all, exhibitionism is definitely on the table. And two, Shiro is sure as hell not fucking you in front of anyone."

Shiro let go of Keith to cover his face with both hands. "Why are you like this?"

"I'm just telling the truth. It's not like I wasn't there."

"Once!"

"Once as a participant. I can't count the number of times I saw you and Adam in a dark corner at whatever party."

Keith looked like his whole world had just been dumped on its side. "You were really doing that? Or is he joking?"

Shiro cleared his throat and shrugged Matt off, which affected his smug mood not at all. "It's not something I expect of any partner, you don't need to worry. Adam and I were in a place in our relationship and personal lives where that worked for us. I hadn't tried most of that before him. Matt is teasing me, and that doesn't mean you need to feel pressured into participating."

"Unless you want to fuck Shiro stupid in front of me and prove your claim." Matt rocked back on his heels, still openly smirking. "Not that I think you're into that."

Flushing, Keith's eyes took on a very faint yellow cast in the darkness. "Um."

Heat pooled in Shiro's pelvis. Biting his bottom lip, Shiro tilted his head. "I'm not against it, either. We'll go at whatever pace you like, since mine is… well, it's as accelerated as everything else was back then." After all, Shiro hadn't known how much time he'd have to enjoy athletic, kinky sex.

Matt stilled at his side. "Oh. I never put two and two together. I thought you two were just wild sons of bitches."

"That too."

Keith slid a hand down Shiro's front and held onto his hip, fingers digging in experimentally. Shiro rolled forward into him, encouraging. "You'd really like it?"

"I'd like anything to do with you," Shiro said, utterly sincere. "If that's hold hands, I'm thrilled with that. If you want to fuck my mouth in front of Matt, it sounds like fun. Like I said, my boundaries are well and truly weird at this point. I want you comfortable more than I want sex, no matter the kind."

Smiling softly, Keith dragged Shiro forward another step so he could kiss him. "When have you ever known me not to match your speed?"

Shiro smiled back into the kiss. "This is a little different."

"Not for me." Keith suddenly bit down on Shiro's bottom lip, the eyes still flashing yellow. The canines dug into the skin, sharper than they should have been. "What's Matt going to do?"

"Matt will do whatever I'm invited to do." Matt stretched his arms comfortably behind himself. "If that means I sit down and just enjoy the show? Sweet. If I get to participate? All the better."

"What'd you do with them before?"

Grinning wide enough to flash his teeth, Matt nudged Shiro fondly. "I enjoyed a very nice blowjob while Shiro got his ass plowed."

Shiro smiled fondly at the memory. "You didn't shut up the whole time. I think you also pushed my head down on Adam's cock while I sucked him."

"Oh, yeah." Matt sighed and let his head fall back. "Mmm, good times."

Staring at them again, Keith slowly shook his head. "I still can't believe Adam did that with you. He always seemed…"

"Lame?" Matt offered.

Cheeks pink, Keith shrugged.

"He was my flight partner for years, remember?" Shiro arched a brow. "He was with me when I learned all the stupid shit I showed you later. But he did try to look responsible and disapproving in front of his classes."

The reminder ached, but like an old bruise rather than a new wound. He and Adam had been so good for so long, burning together as brightly as Shiro could have ever asked for. They way they broke up still stung, but Shiro had known it was coming for a long time by that point. Then it had been over, so completely that Adam hadn't come to the launch, and Shiro hadn't sent him a message from space.

It hurt that they'd never gotten a chance to reconcile. Shiro would have at least like the chance to clear the air between them. But that was the risk of loving someone in the military, the same as Shiro had asked of Adam.

There would always be a part of Shiro that missed that first true romance of his life, his first real love and how close they'd come to happily ever after. But Shiro had given up on that relationship years ago. It wouldn't destroy him now.

"I guess," Keith replied, clearly still thrown but not willing to push. "Shiro? What do you want?"

Shiro opened his mouth to say whatever Keith was comfortable with, but he stopped himself. Keith knew that, and he didn't look scared or out of his comfort zone. "If I could pick anything? I want to suck you until you're nice and ready for me, then I want you to bend me over and fuck me hard while I suck Matt."

"So, the same thing I did before?"

"You didn't complain then and I enjoyed it." Shiro smiled. "I think it could be even better, now."

Keith's eyes flashed as he stepped forward and cupped the back of Shiro's head. "I like that. And I want to fuck you here, on the bridge. I want to call you Captain while I wreck you."

Stomach clenching, Shiro breathed out raggedly. "Oh. I- yes. That would… I'd like that."

Outright laughing, Matt clapped Keith on the shoulder. "You broke him already. This is going to be beautiful. Can the uniform stay on? I am all about fucking your face while you're wearing that. How dare you make that ugly fucking green look good?"

"Matt," Shiro groaned, but he smiled. "No one makes this green look good. Except maybe your dad."

Punching him on the side again, Matt bared his teeth. "Don't start that again, Shirogane. I won't be nice about it."

Shiro grinned, but when he started to reply, he was pulled into another kiss. "I like the uniform too. You okay with it getting messy?"

"I'll manage. I have a spare couple of sets." Shiro rolled his right shoulder, even as he went in for another peck. "They made me a bunch at once, since they have to be custom. So long as nothing stains."

"I'm not promising that, but I'll try not to rip anything." Keith flashed a smile, all sharp teeth and fire.

Shiro shivered and stared, transfixed.

Pressing against Shiro's back, Matt hooked his chin on Shiro's shoulder, apparently for the sheer joy of being tall enough to do so. "What are my rules? Am I allowed to touch wherever? Can I get sweet kisses too?"

Shiro's brows rose, and he tilted his head at Keith.

"Me or Shiro?" Keith asked.

"Either, honestly."

Keith narrowed his still yellow eyes, considering. "Whatever Shiro wants is okay," Keith said. "We can kiss, too, and I'm not going to freak out over contacting. But ask before you get grabby."

Nodding, Matt leaned forward, nearly crushing Shiro between them so he could reach for a peck. He licked over Keith's lips with a grin, then pulled back. His fingers slid into Shiro's hair, this time yanking back. Leaning into the tug, Shiro gasped, just as Matt pressed their lips together and licked into his mouth.

Both contacts were quick, but Matt still looked very satisfied with himself. His fingers curled around Shiro's chest, splaying out playfully. "You two ready to play, then?"

Shiro met Keith's eyes. "I am."

Nodding, Keith pecked him again, soft and so sweet.

Then he put his hands on Shiro's shoulders and shoved him down. "On your knees then, Captain."

In all his years of knowing Keith, Shiro had never heard him use his rank like that. Honestly, Keith barely ever used it, both because of his general disdain for the concept and because Shiro had never really wanted him to. He wanted to be approachable, not send Keith back into cool mistrust.

That had been good back then. But if Shiro could have been hearing Keith say 'Captain' like that for the past couple of months?

What a waste.

Shiro went down hard, both his hands curling around Keith's thighs. He was wearing the Voltron armor and not his Marmora uniform, which was a damn shame. Shiro had thought about nuzzling between Keith's legs and trying to lap through the fabric in more than one guilty fantasy.

It didn't matter much anyway, because with a press on the side, Keith undid the chest armor so he could undo the front zipper all the way to the base. He slid his fingers in between the gap and pulled out his cock, giving it a slow pump. Already it was nearly half hard with a growing flush.

Two hands slid into Shiro's hair. "Oh, he likes that. Look at you, Starshine. You look starved for it. How long as it been for you, huh?"

Shiro licked his lips and looked up at Keith, waiting for a signal to go. "Since Adam."

Matt hissed out his breath through his teeth. "Jesus, really? No wonder you're practically gagging."

Pressing his lips forward, Keith brushed the head of his cock against Shiro's open mouth, coating the bottom lip. "You ready?"

When Shiro nodded, Keith slid in.

The heavy sensation on his tongue and salty taste immediately made Shiro groan. The noise was muffled as Keith's cock slid further into his mouth. He didn't fuck in the way he'd promised, at least not yet. It seemed his was giving Shiro a chance to adjust.

Which was good. Because either this particular bit of muscle memory hadn't properly transferred to the clone part of him, or it had just been too long. Shiro swallowed awkwardly around his mouthful, jolting when it slid too deep into his mouth.

But when Keith started to pull back, Shiro used his grip on his hips to hold him in place. Instead he bounced down, forcing himself into a steady rhythm and familiarizing himself with the movements.

"Shiro?" Keith called, voice gentling. "Hey, don't force yourself. You don't have to prove anything."

But Matt patted the top of Shiro's head. "Nah, he's doing alright. He's just gotta get used to it again. You're good, aren't you, Captain? All that cocksucking skill doesn't go away. A dirty boy like him will get right back into it."

Shiro clenched his thighs against the urge to buck. He appreciated Keith's concern, but Matt's teasing burned through him.

He'd been good at this. Hell, Shiro would go so far as to say he'd been amazing once. And he was going to prove that.

Determination roused, Shiro pushed himself further, until Keith's cock hit the back of his throat. But he bobbed back immediately, before the gag could overpower him. He bobbed twice more, preparing himself, then did it twice in one go.

Slowly, it became easier. Shiro closed his eyes and gave himself over to the motions, remembering all his tricks for relaxing. The sensation was as amazing as ever. He loved the feeling of a heavy cock sliding home, thrilled in the choked, pleased noises above him, luxuriated in the dirty feel of getting his face fucked. It had been a long time, but damn if Shiro was going to let that distance hold him back now.

Finally, once he was confident again, Shiro pulled back until he was only suckling on the head. By now, Keith was firmly hard in his mouth, though his hand covered on the back of Shiro's head like he was nervous.

In the future, they'd have to set up safe words. But right now, Shiro trusted Keith to speak up if he didn't like something. More likely, he was just nervous that Shiro was going to get hurt.

That in mind, Shiro suckled and looked up through his bangs at Keith, catching his eyes and giving him a chance to signal to stop. Instead, he got the joy of watching an awed flush grow over Keith's cheeks.

Then, Shiro tapped on Matt's hand and gave a thumbs up.

"As you wish, Captain." With that, Matt used his grip on Shiro's hair to shove him down onto Keith's cock, forcing him to the base in one go.

It felt amazing. Shiro had needed control back just to get used to the physical action again, but this was what he really liked. The chance to relax into the pleasure and not overthink. To drown out his anxieties with pleasure. To worry about nothing, to give in and just let himself relax. Let himself trust.

Matt held Shiro in place for several long seconds, then yanked him back. He only gave Shiro a second to suck in a breath before pulling him back down.

Meanwhile, Keith's hand fluttered on the back of Shiro's neck, going along with the tugging. The fingers scraped against the buzzed hair at the nape, somewhere between a possessive grip and massaging. "You look amazing," Keith breathed, awe dripping from his voice. "On your knees in your uniform. You're probably making a mess in those dress pants, from the look of you. Your collar is going to be soaking wet from precome and drool by the time you're done."

Shiro's eyes rolled back as he tried to groan his agreement.

Licking his lips, Keith smiled. "You're perfect, Shiro. Captain. I have half a mind not to fuck you at all. I want to put my boot down in front of you and watch you grind on it. I want to see you ruin that uniform. You'll never be able to wear it again without remembering how desperate you got just from having your mouth fucked on my cock."

Holy shit.

Shiro whined, his toes curling inside his boots as arousal shot through him. He dug his fingers into Keith's thighs and renewed his efforts, twisting his tongue around Keith's cock.

Matt's breath caught as well, and then he chuckled, lower and more heated than before. "Well, who knew you had it in you. Consider me impressed." He leaned forward and kissed Keith again, longer and dirtier than before.

There was something undeniably erotic about being trapped between two sets of hips, a cock pressed deep into his mouth as they kissed over his head. Shiro watched greedily, heavy lidded as he just enjoyed the sight and the feeling of being used.

Matt pushed him down all the way, lips to the base, and held Shiro there. "You want to come into his pretty mouth, then? I am very okay with watching our Captain rutt against your foot like the dirty thing he is. But I'm not sure how much time we have to fool around on the deck. There might not be time for a round two."

Well, Shiro already knew that Atlas had locked the door for them, so there wasn't likely to be any unfortunate walk-ins. But that wasn't responsible, and they really did need to rest for whatever tomorrow would bring. This wasn't like Shiro's Garrison days, where he could bounce back with no sleep so long as he didn't look too dead-eyed in front of the commanders.

But that wasn't worth saying, even if Shiro's mouth hadn't been full. The rush and danger was part of the thrill for both of them, no doubt. For Shiro too, though it was hard when he was so keyed into Atlas' systems.

Instead, Shiro focused on twisting his tongue around Keith's cock. After a few seconds of being held in place, Shiro had to brace himself against the urge to gag. His eyes watered instinctively, but he kept up his task. Drool freely dripped from between his lips, drenching both the fabric on either side of Keith's cock and the front of Shiro's uniform, just as Keith had predicted.

The cock in Shiro's mouth twitched threateningly. Grunting, Keith took hold of Shiro's bangs and pulled himself out of Shiro's throat with a wet click. "Fuck," he groaned, eyes slamming shut as his dripping cock met the cooler air.

Matt ran his fingers down the back of Shiro’s head, then settled on one shoulder. He gave him the chance to breathe and catch his breath.

Reaching down, Keith hooked his fingers under Shiro’s chin, tilting his whole face up. It revealed the glaze to his eyes, how red his lips were, the shine of spit down his face.

Keith ran his thumb along Shiro’s bottom lip. The pressure on his sensitized, swollen flesh made Shiro shudder and open mouth mouth further, eyes fluttering shut.

“You good?” Keith asked. He sounded confident, so clearly he wasn’t worried. But either he wanted verbal confirmation, or he wanted Shiro to admit it.

Instead, Shiro took Keith’s thumb in his mouth and sucked.

Matt let out a breathless laugh. “There’s an answer. You ready for phase two, Captain?”

A flash of a smirk curled Shiro’s lips around Keith’s thumb. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Keith started to pull him up, then froze and groaned. “Lube. Shit.”

Oh, right. That was probably helpful.

Shiro looked to Matt, brows up.

Holding both his hands up, Matt shrugged. “I didn’t bring any. I just found you to tease, not because I thought I’d get anywhere.” He sighed. “Guess we can head to one of our rooms instead.”

“One moment.” Shiro closed his eyes and tilted his head. “Atlas?”

May I use your hand, Captain?

When Shiro nodded, the fingers of his right arm twitched independently of him. Then the whole thing floated away, rocketing toward the door. It opened just wide enough to let the arm through, then slammed shut again.

Matt draped himself over Shiro’s back, making a fascinated noise in the back of his throat. “Cool.”

“Weird,” Keith said, blinking after. “Atlas can do that?”

“Only with permission.” Shiro pressed his lips thin. “We had a very serious talk about that.”

The door cracked open again, letting the arm back inside. The fingers were gripped tight around a bottle of lube. As soon as it got inside, it snapped back into place by Shiro’s side and returned to his control. Holding the bottle up, Shiro gave a little waggle. “There we are.”

“Where did that come from?” Keith asked, gingerly taking the bottle.

Shiro shrugged. “We’re near the medbay. Regardless, I’ll replace it before it’s missed.”

Matt shrugged and hooked his chin on Shiro’s shoulder again. His fingers curled around to Shiro’s front, scraping across his front. It made Shiro shiver, which was probably the point. “We can worry about it later. For now…” His hands suddenly snuck down, taking hold of Shiro’s belt and unclipping it in one sharp move. Rather than pull it off, he just opened Shiro’s fly and slid his hands under the waistband. Curling his hand around, Matt cupped Shiro’s ass under the fabric, then pushed it down to expose his ass.

But he didn't release Shiro's cock. In fact, Matt buttoned the pants back up, keeping Shiro trapped inside his pants, with only his ass exposed.

Groaning at the pressure, Shiro smacked Matt's hand away with his natural one, but it was too late. "Matt!"

"We said we wanted to get your uniform messy, didn't we? Show off what you do with your rank, Captain."

Letting out a low growl, Keith took hold of the collar of Shiro's uniform and dragged him into another kiss. Then he used it as a leash to lead Shiro across the room to one of the stools used for the bridge crew at their consoles. "Bend down, face your ass toward me, and hold onto the seat."

Shivering, Shiro nodded like a puppet on a string. Without a moment of hesitation, he bent at the waist and bent his knees until the seat pressed into his stomach. His legs were just a bit taller than the chair, which pushed his ass up higher into the air than the rest of them.

Keith let out a satisfied noise. His hand ran front the base of Shiro's head, scraping against the buzz at the nape, down over his uniform to the small of his back. Then he dug his fingers into the meat of Shiro's ass, pulling one cheek away to expose his hole.

Gripping the seat tightly, Shiro groaned and pushed back. He rocked his hips, pressing his trapped cock onto the stool below. "C'mon, Keith."

"Is that an order, Captain?"

Shiro scowled and resisted the urge to kick backward at the smug tone. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"I'm not sure you're allowed to do that here. We're not your bridge crew, you know." Matt stepped forward, taking hold of Shiro's bangs and using that to push his head back. "Maybe I should give you something better to do with your mouth."

Shivering again, Shiro opened his mouth wide in invitation.

Matt's breath caught. Then he yanked open his own pants to finally free his cock. Rather than slide home, he rubbed it around Shiro's lips, smearing the leaking precome over his mouth.

Twisting, Shiro tried to chase the cock to get it properly in his mouth. But when he tried, there was a click behind him, and then a cool, slick finger pressed against his hole.

Oh.

Shiro froze, eyes wide, as Keith's fingers slid in home. His head fell back as he groaned, the noise bubbling up from deep in his stomach.

It had been so long. It had been far too long. He'd missed this more than he realized. His skin burned and his stomach twisted on itself, a hunger he'd ignored and forgotten about until this evening. It had never mattered, like sleep or breaks.

Now it mattered. Now it was important.

Now, Shiro was going to take everything they offered.

"More," Shiro groaned, rocking his hips back and trying to spread his legs wider. The waistband of his pants pulled him short.

Keith groaned as the muscles in Shiro's hole shifted around his fingers. "Another order? Matt, you had one damn job. Quit teasing and fill his mouth."

Yes, please. Shiro opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue, back arched as he openly begged.

Matt bit his bottom lip, a dark flush growing over his cheeks. He nodded eagerly and finally jerked his hips forward, pushing his cock into Shiro's mouth.

Immediately, Shiro relaxed back down, fluttering his eyes closed. Having a cock in his mouth wasn't quite what he'd craved, but it was better than before. The solid weight settled him just like it had before, a comfort he'd never been able to explain. Combined with the finger inside, quickly joined by a second, it was amazing. Shiro luxuriated in the feeling like it was a spa treatment, eager to bathe himself in pleasure and turn his mind off.

Slowly, Matt braced his palms on either side of Shiro's temple. Then he started to thrust in and out, more gently than he'd forced Shiro on Keith's cock before. "That's it, Starshine," Matt breathed, his smile and awe both audible. "You look so good like that. So eager and gorgeous, such a complete mess. Just swallow for me. Exactly like that."

The rough teasing of before had been fun in a way Shiro rarely let himself enjoy. But this was nice too, soothing and warm even as Matt continued to rock his cock down Shiro's throat.

Inside, Keith's two fingers stilled, like he was distracted by watching. Then Keith started to move again, pushing in a third finger and giving a hasty few stretches. "That enough?" He asked, voice softer.

Shiro managed to let go of the seat with one hand so he could give Keith a thumbs up.

"Good." With that, Keith ranked his hand out, the sudden lack leaving Shiro cold and wet. Shiro tried to groan around Matt's cock, but the noise came out garbled as it pushed back down his throat.

The slick head of Keith's cock pressed against Shiro's hole, pushing past the pushed together cheeks to line up.

Then he pushed in hard, sinking in almost all the way in one thrust.

Shiro screamed around Matt's cock, his eyes rolling back as he was suddenly, finally filled.

Immediately, Matt pulled back, and Keith froze.

"You okay?" Matt asked. He kneeled down so he was closer to Shiro's head height. "Good scream or bad scream, Shiro?"

Were they serious? "Good, good!" Shiro clenched hard around Keith's cock, arching his back to try and get that last bit inside. "Don't stop, I can't - go, go again, need it. Keep going!"

Keith sighed and smoothed his hand up Shiro's clothed back again. "Just being sure. I'm a little bigger than average."

Oh, yeah, Shiro knew, and he had no problems with that. In fact, it was all the more reason to go back to fucking him. He whined, open and begging, and rutted against the seat. "Both of you, c'mon!"

Keith nodded and rocked his hips, pulling out just an inch and pushing back in. The friction split Shiro wide, his muscles burning from the lack of a through stretch. Which felt amazing.

As Shiro gave into the sensation, Matt stood and took hold of his bangs again. "Alright, you're really not learning your lesson, here. All these greedy demands from you, Captain. That's not what your rank here is. If you want my cock back, you're asking nicely."

Rolling his eyes up to meet Matt's, Shiro whimpered. The noise was equal parts needy and hungry, designed to be as sexual as possible. It had been a long time since Shiro had needed to use it, but he hadn't forgotten how. "Please, Sir," Shiro said. He leaned forward, nuzzling the head of Matt's wet cock. "Please, I want you both to fuck me together. I want to take you in both holes. Will you please fill me up?"

Behind him, Keith's hips stuttered. Then he started to fuck in harder, his fingers digging into Shiro's hips to keep balance.

"Fuck, you're easy," Matt said. It took Shiro a moment to realize he meant Keith, not himself. "You sure you're up to this, dude? Shiro's going to eat you alive if you break that quick."

Keith growled, more dangerous than before. "Shut up."

Snorting, Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying. One little whimper and all discipline breaks down. He's going to be a spoiled little brat like this."

"He deserves it."

Shiro's cheeks burned. He ducked his head and squeezed his eyes out, squirming. "Keith."

"You do!" Keith slowed his thrusts, rocking in slowly instead. "You deserve everything you want. I want to make you happy."

Shiro tried to hide his smile, but he doubted he did a good job. "You too."

There was a pause. "Are you lovebirds done with the scene, then?"

Oh, no. Shiro snapped his head back up and stuck out his bottom lip. "No, I want you too. Please."

Matt let out a breathy laugh. "Okay, you do learn." When Keith only increased his speed again, Matt finally pushed his cock into Shiro's mouth, sliding all the way back again. He rocked his hips experimentally, at first in short thrusts, then more confidently.

It only took Shiro a moment to realize Matt was thrusting in time with Keith, in when Keith pulled out. So Shiro was always full.

Perfect.

Shiro once again closed his eyes and gave into the sensation. Between the controlled breathing from the cock in his mouth and the pleasure of both ebbing and flowing together, Shiro could barely feel the stool below him. Instead it was like he was floating along. The pleasure washed over him, settling in his gut. He wanted to come, but without the desperation he associated with need. Instead he was content exactly where he was.

Eventually, Keith's pace started to stutter again, his thrusts shorter and faster as he ground against Shiro's ass.  He let go to cup both of his cheeks, pushing them further together for more friction. "M'close."

Matt let out a breathless chuckle.  "No kidding. Me too." He ran his knuckles down the side of Shiro's face, painfully tender despite the brutal rocking of his hips.  At first he tried to match Keith's erratic thrusts, but he quickly gave up. "You ready, Captain?"

Groaning, Shiro lashed his tongue against the underside of Matt's cock and clenched his hole tight.

That was enough for Keith, who fucked in one last time before slumping against Shiro's back.  He nipped at the back of Shiro's uniform as he shuddered and came, letting out another of those delicious growls.

Matt watched with a pleased smile, then reached under Shiro to run his fingers along the underside of his throat.  There was noticeable tension from taking the cock so deep. "That's it, Starshine. You ready?"

With that, he ripped himself out of Shiro's mouth and gave himself a few more thrusts, before coming messily over Shiro's face.  This close, he was able to control where the come landed, focusing across his nose and in his open mouth, where it dribbled with the rest of the spit.

The room was quiet, filed with heavy breathing as Matt and Keith recovered.

Until Shiro groaned and rocked his covered cock again.  "I..." He slumped forward, letting his head hang limply in front of the stool.  "Please. Can I...?"

Keith pulled out slowly, then let out his breath in one awed gust.  One fingers slid into the dripping wet hole, tugging it open and allowing more thick semen to dribble out.  "I think you've earned it."

"Soft," Matt accused again, but with no fire at all.  He slid his hands under Shiro's armpits to help heave him up, until he was sitting with his ass half off the seat.  "Why don't you give his prostate a nice rub, Keith? I'll handle this side." He climbed onto the remaining half of the stool, so there was barely an inch of space between them, and slid his hand into the tight space to rub over Shiro.  "Show us how messy you are, Captain. How much you loved being fucked hard in your own ship. Prove how much you love being fingered and fucked and sucking cock. Come in your uniform like a good boy."

As Matt spoke, Keith slid two fingers inside.  It only took Keith a moment to find Shiro's prostate, and he started to rub over it in slow, firm circles.

That was more than enough.

Shiro came hard into his pants, slumping forward against Matt's chest as he whimpered.  Neither of them let up, teasing him through the orgasm and well into oversensitivity.

"Enough," he finally groaned, trying to squirm away from Matt's palm and from Keith's fingers at the same time.  "Too much."

Immediately, Keith withdrew completely, though Matt only stilled his palm.  Instead, Matt used his other hand to pull Shiro back upright so he could steal a kiss.  "Nice to see you back in the game, Shiro."

Chuckling, Shiro nodded.  "Yeah, it was fun." He looked back over his shoulder, biting his bottom lip.  "That was good for you too?"

Keith didn't even reply, just rolled his eyes and took his own kiss.  The warm, eager press of Keith's lips melted away any worries or doubts.  "We should get out of here before someone wants to know why the door is locked."

Matt got back to his feet and redid his pants, smoothing them out.  "Good idea. The guest quarters are in the opposite direction, so I won't be able to help hide Shiro's front, sorry."

Eyes wide with alarm, Shiro whirled to look at Keith, a question in his eyes.

But Keith was way ahead of him, because he only snorted.  "You think you're getting out of that? Hell no, you're part of this impulsive decision, you're coming with us."

Matt opened his mouth, brow furrowed, but then paused. Keith's real meaning seemed to dawn on him.

_ Come back to bed with us. _

They'd have to really talk about what everyone wanted, but Matt at least deserved to spend the night.

"Okay, yeah," Matt finally said, nodding.  His eyes were wide, but a smile grew over his lips.  "That's fair."

"There might be time for a round two," Shiro offered.  "After a shower, though. We'll use my quarters."

"Yes, Captain."


End file.
